On her own, until being found
by Mima Black
Summary: Lucy Brennam has lived in foster care nearly all her life unitl she accidently found by her mum and dad's old friends. With help from Michael, A&H's son, Lucy tries to find out about her past and her parents. bad summary, R&R.
1. life as it seems

The Alarm went off with a loud shriek of the radio.

Lucy groaned as she had to be up and out of her bed. Her foster mother would be yelling her up if she wasn't down stairs in 10 minutes. It was nice under the covers to her that was home. Under the cover was usual the same and no one disturbed her, the only difference it was always in a different house. She had been in the foster system since she was four. Loads of home, school and none of felt right. She had been living with the Benson's for 2 months and like usual hated it.

Lucy decided to drag herself out of bed for school. She got changed into her scruffy jeans and a random t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror wishing she had nicer clothes. _I look like I live in a garbage bin_ she thought as she ran down stair for breakfast. The Benson's had three children of there own, a girl and two boys. First was Connor who Lucy hated. He and Lucy never got on from the start. He was three years older than Lucy, who was 14. Next was Jack. Lucy and Jack were in the same year and were good friends. He was really her only friend and she felt she could trust him. Last was Flissy who made Lucy life hell though she was only eight.

This morning she wasn't really into eating breakfast today, she just sat there looking out the window waiting for Jack to eat his breakfast which he was doing really slowly. Lucy clutched on to her necklace. In stories Lucy had read, when she was small, girls with out families to have beautiful necklaces like lockets that would reunite them with their parents after year of separation. The only thing she had was the plain gold cross around her neck. She was a catholic and went to church every week which made people think she even weirder. She stared out the window like usually wondering what life would be like if her parents had not abandoned her at a young age. No one had ever told her what happened that night she was left on her own. She didn't know if her parents were dead of alive, but a gut feeling inside told her they were alive and she was intending to believe that until somebody told her the truth.

"I'm ready, Luc" Jack woke her up form her daydream.

"Um, yer let's go" Lucy picked up her bag and walked out the house ready for school.

"Class, I have some guest for us to meet today" Dr Stires called outs the class settled down. Lucy sat between Katie, Jack friend, and Jack himself. She liked science, she appeared to be good at which she sometimes hated as once she was bullied.

"Thank you, class. We have some guest form the Jeffersonian Institute. Dr Zach Addy and Dr Jack Hodgins and his wife Angela"

Dr Stires started rambling on about they did for a living. Lucy was listening about what they did and she looked at Angela who kept staring at questioning. She kept staring until and note landed on her table from Jack.

_OMG who the hell are these people! BORING! Me, Katie and the guy are going to café after school, wanna come? _

Lucy read the note and started scribbling back. She was just about to pass the not back, when she heard her name shout from a man, Dr Stires.

"BRENNAM, LUCY. STAND". Lucy stood up.

"Oh god" Hodgins thought out loud.

"It can't be" Zach shock

"Oh, it is" Angela smiled

Everyone was staring at Lucy. Not knowing what to do she stood there in complete silence.


	2. waiting outside and meeting michael

Lucy sat outside the Principle's office wonder what the hell happened in class. Dr Stires had thought it was better to let Lucy sit down and get on with the class. Everyone kept looking back and staring at her wondering what the scientists meant. Hardly anyone was listening to the Dr Stires and his guests about what they did at the Jeffersonian. Only Dr Addy, out of the scientists, was paying full concentration to Dr Stires. Angela looked like she was going to run up to Lucy and give her the biggest hug ever. However, on the other hand, Hodgins looked like he was going to faint. Jack just looked at her as she stared back at him.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Did the scientists know her? How? When? And Why? Lucy was his friend and foster sister. The look on her face told him that she didn't know what just happened to her and why. Jack realised he didn't really know about her past where she was from, why she was in the foster system. All he cared was that she was nice and friendly and she needed a friend and he was happy to be it.

Lucy couldn't understand what was going on. Who were they? How did they know her? Did they know my parents? If they did where they? Why did they leave her? Why did they never get in contact with her? Lucy head was buzzing when the bell for next lesson went. Dr Stires sent Lucy to the Principle's office where she sat outside for about half an hour still not knowing what was happening.

In the office, were the three scientists from her lesson, The Principle, her social worker, Loraine, and Dr Stires which confused Lucy even more. Why did he have to be in there? She remembered the look on his face after the scientists had recognised who she was. Why was he in shock? Did he know who I was or something? Questions were spinning around her which made her head hurt. Out side it was quite noisy which annoyed Lucy as was trying to hear the conversation inside. She heard snippets of the conversation in the office.

"_I can't believe her all this time"_

"_You know her parents"_

"_She's Tempe's daughter! How did I not notice?"_

_Who was Tempe? Was she my mother?_ Lucy thought to herself. At least she knew her mother nickname and how did Dr Stires know her? It was two complicated for Lucy at the moment. _I wish I was under my covers _thought to herself as curled up into a ball on the chair like a cat. It was quiet in the hall and the office noise had died down. Lucy started to her the conversation in the office clearer moved her ear closer to hear.

"_You can't tell Lucy what happened or where her parents are, it's to risky"_

"_She needs to know the truth Loraine; you've kept from her for so long. She's my god daughter. She thinks she was abandoned by them but that is not the case. It has been ten years since it happen"_

"_Then why haven't you been looking for her all these years?"_

"_Because I promised, Brennam, I wouldn't. I would never break a promised to my best friend"_

"_Well where are they now?" _

"_Well, Bren is New York doing a conference and…"_

"_And where's booth"_

"_In Iraq"_

"_She isn't allowed to know, as her social worker I will tell in due time"_

"_When will that be when she is sixteen?" _

_When the time is right"_

"_When is Tempe back from New York?"_

"_In about a month's time_

"_Can I ask something?"_

"_What about?"_

"_Why didn't Tempe and Booth try to find her, after it was over, it has been ten years?"_

There was complete silence for a couple of moments. Lucy nearly had her ear on the door. Then someone started to speak

"_Booth thought it was the best thing to, it broke Tempe's heart. Anyway by that time they didn't know where she was, Brennam had given up believing she had a child and kept it in the past. Booth started too-"_

"Excuse me what are you doing". Lucy jumped up so much she fell off her chair. A boy was staring at her.

"Sorry, let me help you" the boy gave out his hand and Lucy took as she got to her feet.

"My name is Michael Hodgins, your Lucy right?" Lucy nodded.

"Everyone is talking about you. I'm friends with Jack. I had to come to the office to-"

"You surname's Hodgins, right" Lucy asked him

"Yer, why" Michael answered back

"And your parents called Angela and Jack Hodgins?" Lucy kept asking

"Yes, why!" Michael said exasperated

"Do you they ever talk about Tempe or have you ever seen her. Or a person called Booth" She asked again

"I know them quite well; I haven't seen Booth for a bit. He's in Iraq fighting in the war. I've known them my entire life as Tempe's mum best friend. But why do you want to know" Michael asked.

"Will you help me" Lucy looked at him waiting for the answer.


	3. truths revealed in the library

Disclaimer: I don't own bones, just Michael and Lucy. Hope everyone likes it!

Michael stared at her for a long time not knowing what to say. Should he help her? She seemed desperate and he felt that she needed him. He looked at her features. Lucy had long brown hair brown eyes which reminded him of booth's eyes. Who was she?

"Please Michael, I need you to help you are probably the only one who would tell me the truth. Adults lie all the time about everything to kids, I know believe me, I've been there so many times. Please" Lucy pleaded with him. It was silent for a couple more seconds and Michael thought about what to do.

"OK but you have to tell me everything. What do you want with help with and why do you want to know about Tempe and booth. Why are you so into them? I've known you for about two minutes and known nothing about you except your Jack's foster sister. Maybe we should tell each other about ourselves." Michael asked.

Lucy sat back on the chair and thought to herself what to say to him. _I'm Lucy Brennam and I'm Tempe's and maybe Booth's daughter who they put in a foster home at four years old. You probably don't remember me as we were so small! _Lucy thought thinking how to break them news to him. Her life was everything she hated, moving from foster home to foster home, school to school. His was completely different to her. He had a family, loving family and friends. He probably had everything Lucy wanted in life. She knew she would have to the truth but she didn't know how. The only thing at that time she knew she had to go somewhere else. She couldn't tell what she was going to him with the other in the other room.

"Can we go somewhere else where it's quiet? I hate sitting out and with them inside. Please?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, I know just the place" Michael grabbed her hand and they started running down the hallway.

"WOW, there are quite al lot of books" Michael and Lucy were in the library as no one else was in there except the librarian.

"Yer, I just come in just to chill, it's always quiet. Shall we sit over there where no one will hear us?" Michael pointed up one of the isles. Lucy nodded and he took her hand and walked to the table and they both sat down.

"So what to want to know about my life, then" Lucy asked him.

"Anything, when you were put in the foster system, if you had any friends, favourites, hates what you are scared. Hopes, ambitions, everything" he replied.

"Well, I was put in the foster system at four years old. Then been moved round from home to home. I had hardly any friend, so I guess you Jack, Katie and you are my first good friends. My favourite food is Spaghetti and sweet is chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and hundred and thousands on top. My hates cabbage soup. It is disgusting. One of my foster mothers forced me to eat and I threw it all back up on her, I didn't stay there long! I'm scared of drowning or being kidnapped and no one knowing what happened. When I'm older I want to do something in Crime or Science, I'm not sure. When I was eight I wanted to be pilot and fly around the world so I …" Lucy stopped not knowing if to say the next bit.

"So you could do what" Michael was listening eagerly.

"I wanted to be a pilot and fly around the world so I could find my parents. What about you" Lucy finished. She wanted to hear his story.

"Well, my mum and dad are called Jack and Angela and work with Tempe and Booth at the Jeffersonian. I have 1 older brother and two sisters. The youngest is my little sister called Alice who's 10, also my other sister called Minnette but we call her Minnie, she 16, and then my older brother called Tom and he's just turned eighteen. My favourite food is Pizza and mint choc chip ice cream. I hate cold potato. That is yuck! My first best friend was Lulu but she died at four. She was Tempe and Booth's daughter and-"

"What!" Lucy nearly yelled at the top of her voice.

"Shh! She died when we were four. Why?" Michael asked and felt a bit hurt that she stopped him then.

"I'm sorry but when did she die?"

"When I was four around November, Why Lucy" Michael replied.

"Do you know why I was outside the principle office" Lucy asked him clearly.

"Because, My mum and Dad and Zach, recognised you as someone daughter they knew… something along those lines"

"You know I was asking you about if you knew Tempe and Booth- it was because-"

"You're their daughter, you're Lulu" Michael shouted out in shock.

"You're the girl I was friends with. You're the girl that died. That why you asking, Parker will be so glad! He missed you so much! He wouldn't speak for ages he loved having a little sister to look after" Michael voice had gone down and he was smiling.

"Who's parker?" Lucy questioned. She hadn't anything about anyone called Parker at all. Who was he? How old was he? What he have to do with her? Michael couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy his little friend was back.

"Parker is Booth's son but not Tempe's. He got this girl pregnant years and years ago way before he knew Tempe. His mum's was called Rebecca but she died in a car crash when he was sixteen. By that time Booth had had full custody of Parker for six years" Michael explained.

"But that's so horrible his mother died, he must have been devastated!" Lucy exclaimed.

"By that time Parks and his mother weren't even talking. She turned into an alcoholic and had remarried this awful man who Parker hated. She died a drink driver and Parker didn't care less. He wouldn't even go to her funeral. His family was Booth and Tempe. He started calling Tempe mum at eight years old, when you were born, well that what mum told me." Michael finished.

"How old is Parker?" Lucy asked Michael.

"He's 22 and lives really near to us and your mum and dad. We could maybe go and see him later after school." Michael suggested.

"We would have to me a different name though. He might go blabbing to your and my parents. Wow! I have a brother, a big brother!" It just had sunk into Lucy what was happening. She had a family. The bell went for end of school. She had totally forgotten about the meeting she was suppose to be sitting outside of.

"Shouldn't have you gone back to class" Lucy asked as they both just sat there.

"Yer but I had a supply teacher as she's hopeless she didn't even notice I went out" Michael laughed.

"What shall we do now?" Lucy asked him

"Shouldn't you back to the meeting, they'll be worrying where you are" Michael told her.

"You could come back to my house" Michael asked

"Ok let's go, before we get found!" Lucy decided.

"But we can't go out the main door, they could be waiting there for us" Michael panicked. Lucy looked around the room. She had been in situation many time. As she was giving up hope what to do when she saw a huge window, luckily they were on the ground floor. Then it clicked in Lucy head.

"Michael, I think I have an escape route!"

R&R please. Bones and Booth will come into it soon!!


	4. Pictures and stories

_Sorry, it's been ages but I had load of schoolwork and a GCSE test! It's a bit short but the next one will be longer! Please review!_

Michael opened the door to his house. He and Lucy had escaped through the window which was lucky that no one had noticed them running out of school. Michael opened the door to house, luckily his parents weren't back from school and Lucy wondered if they had noticed if she had gone.

Lucy looked around the house in amazement. It was huge. She knew it was big but not this big. Everything was perfect and all in its right place. One thing she did notice was that there were mountains of pictures of people. Many of them were of the same five people.

"Wow" Lucy said in ore.

"You like my house" Michael answered grinning.

Lucy started walking around looking at the picture on the wall. Loads were of Michael and his brother and sisters. Others were of his parents and other people. She stopped at a cluster of picture which made Michael bump into her.

"Sorry" but Lucy took no notice of him. There were three pictures she was looking at. The first one was of a couple on there wedding day. They looked beautiful together, in a sweet embrace. The other was of a boy maybe seven or eight in his mother's arms and his dad smiling. She realised the woman was pregnant. It was the same couple from the other picture she was looking at. She knew the boy couldn't be Michael as he had completely different features to him. The last one was of a family, same people but instead there was a little girl about three or four in her dad in arms with the boy but about eleven or twelve.

"Who are these people?" Lucy asked quietly.

"That's booth and Tempe on their Wedding day. Mum always goes on about that when she looks at that picture. It was beautiful day; I heard the story thousands of times. Then that's Parker with Tempe when she was pregnant. And then that picture is Booth, Tempe, and Parker and…… you" Michael nearly whispered the last few words.

"Me" Lucy whispered touching the photo. That was her family right in the picture. A tear rolled down her face. How did she lose that? Why did they put her in the foster system? Michael realised that Lucy was crying and he put his arms around her.

"Wow you look just like Tempe. Is must have been serious why they put you in the foster system because Tempe hated the foster system, she was in it herself once"

"What?" Lucy snapped around to look at Michael.

"Yer her parents disappeared when she was 15" Michael told Lucy.

"Then why put me in it if she thought it was so bad" Luc said harshly.

"I don't know Lucy; if I did I would tell you. I know one thing though; Tempe never smiles like that anymore. I don't think I have ever seen that smile from what I can remember" Michael looked Lucy. Lucy said nothing but Michael knew she was a bit happier.

"Come let watch some telly and I tell you stories of my parents and your parents"

"…so me, Parker and Tom were locked outside a cabin for an hour in the snow while our parents were inside drunk as hell!" Michael and Lucy had been laughing there heads off for the past hour.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked giggling.

"Well first we had a snow fight then Tom realised a half of window was open so Parker and Tom decided to stuffed me through the window which I had no choice by the way. Well I got stuck which was hilarious for our brothers but then Minnie and her friend Miley came back so they all pushed me through and then I fell. We only realised after that the door was locked so I opened the other half and they climbed in. We decided to kick the door down which Parker did easily. When we got through our parents had all fallen asleep!" Michael finished the story.

"That was so cool. I wish I was there" Lucy said sadly. She loved listening to the stories but she wanted to be there too.

"I bet I would have been even funnier if you were there." Michael cheered her up.

"When do your brother and sisters get back" Lucy asked thinking she heard a car.

"Um... About-" Michael looked at the time

"Now!"

They heard the keys turn in door and it opened.


	5. Hiding in the cardboard

"HIDE" Michael pushed her into the nearest cardboard and shut the door. That very second the front door slammed open and Tom, Minnie and Alice came through the door.

"Michael, your dead, mum is going to kill you, good luck bro" Tom slapped him on the shoulder and ran up stairs as they heard a woman shouting her head off.

"MICHAEL JAMES HODGINS GET RIGHT HERE NOW" Angela yelled

"What's up mum" Michael said calmly trying to make out like nothing had happened.

"You know what's up, Michael, what we are dealing with is serious. The secretary said she saw a boy talking to Lucy and caught your name being said. Everyone is looking for her, God know where she could be!" Angela finished sitting down with her head in her hands and Michael knew he was in trouble.

Michael where is she and what have you been telling her, what does she know" Hodgins asked his son. Michael didn't speak for age while his mother and father stared at him waiting for an answer.

"She knows….. I only told her what she asked me" Michael said slowly.

"And what's that, and where is she, Michael?" Hodgins asked.

"She knows about Booth and Tempe, and that she has a brother, Parker. That something happened when she was four" Michael said trying to remember what they talked about.

"Is that all, or is there something you're not telling me?" Angela asked

"I can't remember we talked about a lot of things." Michael said exasperated.

"Michael, where is she?" Angela stood up. Michael stood silent while Lucy held her breath in the cardboard hoping they wouldn't find out where she was.

"Michael, I know you know, Where is Lucy?" Hodgins asked more seriously.

"Michael, If you don't tell us, you will be grounded for 3 months" Angela warned him.

"On top for being grounded for 2 months for skipping school" Hodgins added.

"WHAT?" Michael yelled at the top of his voice.

At that moment, the phone rang, nobody moved and they heard footsteps upstairs and somebody answer the phone. Everyone was silent as they heard Minnie come down the stair talking to some one.

"Yer, we all fine here… how are you… so he's coming home next week! Really…That is so cool can't wait to see you both… You're at the airport, now, I'll tell mum and dad. Yer you can all come back her. Michael is in big trouble at the mo. Yer, Tempe, I'll get the phonebook out of the cardboard for you" Minnie stated walking to the cardboard.

"NO! Don't open it!" Michael yelled at his sister but she ignored him and opened the door still on the phone to Tempe. When she opened the cardboard door, she got a surprise of her life. Holding the phone away from her mouth and started staring at what she found in the cardboard.

"Mum, dad, there's a girl in cardboard, is she suppose to be in her"

All Angela and Jack did was stare at Michael, knowing who was in the cardboard.


	6. changing names

"Hello? Anybody there?... Hello?" a voice came out of the phone. Hodgins walked up to his shocked daughter and took the phone out of her hands and started talking to her.

"Hi, Brennam, I'll come and pick you up… yer course that's fine with Angela... You can have tea with us and the kids at tell us about the conference. Ok see later" Hodgins hung up on her and turned around to look at everyone.

"I'm going to pick up Temperance, sort everything out before we get back" he moved to kiss Angela, picked up his key and walked out of the room. No one moved or spoke for ages. Angela decided to break the silence.

"Lucy, come out of the cardboard, please" Angela asked sweetly. Lucy stood there for a second and decided it was now or never. She stood next to Minnie who was still in shock from opening the cardboard and finding her in there. Angela stood there staring at Lucy. She had long brown- auburn hair which was just above her shoulders. She stared into Lucy's eyes and saw both of her best friends inside her.

"You are certainly Booth and Bren's daughter" she walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug. Lucy hugged her back not knowing what to do.

"I've missed you, my beautiful goddaughter" Angela whispered into Lucy ear. Angela pulled out of the hug and stared at Luc for a bit longer.

"What are we going to do with you?" Angela asked.

"Do send me back to Jack's house I hate it here, Loraine is terrible to me" Lucy pleaded to Angela.

"Mum, let her stay here, I want to really get to know her. If what you are saying is true and she is Tempe and Booth's daughter, she's family" Minnie said surprising Michael and Lucy. Minnie smiled at Lucy, who smiled back.

"We can't do that, Brennam coming back. We can't just go, "Hi Bren, guess who this? It your daughter, she'd have a heart attack" Ange replied.

"I've got it! We'll give her another name. It has been 10 years and with a different name, she might not notice" Michael said excited.

"It could work, I've never even seen her before, and the last time she saw was 10 years ago" Lucy said hoping the plan will work.

"What we going to call you?" Minnie asked

"What about Emily Thompson?" Michael thought off the top of his head. They all nodded in favour.

"Ok, now Emily will you help me set the table?

They heard the car pull up and two people talking when the key went into the door .Lucy heart started thumping hard. She was going to see her mother, her mother! The woman who gave her up for a reason she did not know. Michael grabbed her hand for reassurance. He smiled at her who smiled back.

"Hello, I'm back. The conference was so boring but I got a phone call saying Booth is coming back next week! Hello Ange I have missed you so much!" Temperance Brennam went up hug her best friend. Temperance went round to each child and hugged them all. Then she got to Lucy.

"Bren, this Michael's friend Emily, she's just moved next to Jack's house. Her mum asked if she could stay with up for a couple of weeks while her parents go off on work" Ange made up on the spot.

"Hi" Lucy said nervously. Temperance stared at her for a long time, wondering who she reminded her of, _She look's just like Lucy_ _would like at that age_ Tempe thought to herself and then realised they were standing there in silence for a long time

"Hi, please to meet you" Tempe shook her hand.

"Now, what are we having Thai or Chinese?" Tempe asked while Ange and her moved into the kitchen. Lucy knew it was going to be a long night.


	7. Lucy's family

"So Emily, do you have any brothers or sister?" Temperance asked Lucy. Lucy just stared at Brennam for age ages not knowing what to do. Her mother was asking her a question, her mother! Lucy realised everyone was staring at her.

"Oh… sorry… um, yes I have two older brothers" Lucy said thinking of two specific people in her life.

"What are their names?" Tempe looked at her. Something wasn't right about this Emily.

"The oldest is Kyle; he's 22 and lives in New York, here... I've got a picture of him somewhere" Lucy got out her phone and showed her and a rest a picture of tall lad will a five year girl in his arms.

"Who's the girl?" asked Minnie

"Livi is his daughter. She is adorable" Lucy said smiling. She loved Livi. Even though she wasn't really Kyle daughter, he treated her like she was.

"You said, you had another brother" Brennam stared at her. The minute Lucy stated smiling it made her remember Booth and his special "charm smile". She couldn't be, could she? Tempe thought to herself. She'd have to wait till Booth got home.

"Yer, Sammy, he's eighteen. He lives with Kyle and Livi. There coming next week to see me. I think next Friday" Lucy said staring back at Tempe. _Why was she looking at me like that?_

"Really that's when Booth gets back. He can meet them as well that reminds me can I use your phone, I need to ring Parker" Tempe and Angela got from the table and went into the next room. Michael looked back at me.

"Who are those people on your phone?" Michael asked Lucy. Lucy stared back at her phone looking at the girl and boy in the picture.

"They're my family" Lucy kept looking at the picture.

"What do you mean?" Minnie asked while Michael grabbed Lucy's hand from under the table.

"Me, Kyle and Sammy were in the foster system together. A lady fostered us three. I know it's rare but that what she wanted. Sammy calls it fate but I don't believe in that stuff. That when we made friends, and our pack. That we would never leave each other on our own, we would always be there. Well a several months past and she gave us up.

We all went to separate homes but wrote to each other, sometimes meet up. Few years past and we realised we were a family. Kyle was out of the foster system and had a flat and a good job. It was Sammy and mine safety home. If we ever felt unsafe we would go there, in there end me and Sammy went there daily just meet up with each other.

That's when we found Livi. Kyle had found her on the streets and kept her, nobody wanted her so we decided to look after her. When Sammy was out of the system he did the same what Kyle did he got a job and lived in the flat. That's probably why I call them family because they were the only ones in my life to stick around long enough to know me and love me" Lucy said while a tear trickled down the side of her face. Everyone sat there in silence not knowing what to. Michael decided to break the silence.

"Well you have a bigger family now because you have all of us and we are definitely not going anywhere" Michael smiled at Lucy who smiled back.

"So what are we going to do at the weekend, I was thinking me, you, mum and Tempe can go Shopping" Minnie squealed. Lucy nodded knowing it was going to be an interesting weekend.


	8. Hide and seek

"Lucy, where are you Lucy, come out come out wherever you are" A low voice of a man spoke. "Lucy, come out now, I'm going to count to 10 for you to come out, if not, you know I'll find you in the end" a creepy smile came to the mans face. "Leave her alone, Hayden. She just a child, her alone!" A woman's voice screamed. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Next to her were two terrified boys who were battered and bruised all over their frail bodies. The older of the boys had his arms protectively around the younger boy. They looked about 14 and 10 and very scared of what was happening. "SHUTUP YOU COW!" He turned around picked up an empty bear bottle and threw it at the wall they were leaning on. The woman shut up. "Lucy come to uncle Hayden, I'm starting to count, 1….2…3" The man called Hayden started to look around the house. He looked in cardboards, under beds, but he couldn't find her. "LUCY! 4…5….6……7. COME ON LUCY UNCLE HAYDEN DOESN"T LIKE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!" Hayden voice echoed around the silent house. He started to walk back into the kitchen where the other three were shaking with fear. "LUCY! I'm not going to hurt you that much it you come out now" he yelled around the room. Then he heard a whimper, a little girls whimper. He started to walk to the cardboard under the sink. He started to opened it. "LEAVE HER ALONE! DON"T HURT HER! The boy yelled with all their energy, but no use the man wasn't listening. He opened the door. Inside the cardboard was a tiny girl around the age of 6, terrified to move. She turned to look at the man. "Hello LUCY" The man eye haunted her. "NO!!!!" Screamed a 14-teen year old girl, in her bed. All the light was on in the house. Lucy was twisting and turning in her bed as in her dream she was tiring to get away from him. She was woken forceful as a pair of hands shook her. "GET OFF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed until she opened her eyes to see Michael yelling her name to wake her up. Everyone was in the room and all of the faces had shock all over them. "Lucy, what happen, you had a nightmare. Minnie was terrified; she woke all of us up. Us were screaming a whole load of stuff. You ok" Michael said softly. Lucy couldn't speak; she hadn't had that dream in years. "You were yelling about a man called Hayden, asking him to leave you a alone. And about Sammy and Kyle" Minnie said from the back of the room. "Sweetie, what happened in your dream? Was it a dream or was it real?" Angela asked sweetly trying to comfort the scared girl on the bed. "Lucy, tell us, we are to help" Michael Looked into her eyes waiting for a story to come. But all Lucy could do was to let the tears come out of eyes. 


End file.
